Charades
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: No matter how much you hate matter what excuse you give, when a game is forced upon you-you must play your part. **A Crack-Fic** Sess X Kag


_Charades_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: No matter how much you hate it….no matter what excuse you give, when a game is forced upon you-you must play your part. **A Crack-Fic**_

A/N: **Crack-fic:** A type of fanfic that is intentionally unbelievable, insane and often humorous. Usually having general silliness, a simple plot, OOC, no real logic, random events, playful tone and exaggerated humor. Why write this type of fic? I just needed a laugh. After all, why not make someone else share the giggles? Oh and I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1: Something smells fishy about all this….

**_-Prologue (years ago-a flashback)-_**

_"__Ha-ha! Yasha can't catch it!" Kagome said happily as the red ball bounced away from him and she zoomed away to catch it. It was one of the many summer afternoons that Kagome spent with the Taisho family-in their large mansion but Kagome had never cared or noticed about how different their families were, income-wise, house size or influence. But perhaps that was because she was still a child….._

_"__Feh! Kags! I'll still win!" Inuyasha said in a haughty voice as he raced past her. Hey he was a demon after all and they were faster. _

_"__No!" Kagome said in a determined voice and kicked Inuyasha who fell flat on his face and muttered something. _

_Ouch….._

_She smiled and skipped towards the ball which landed in front of someone. She bent to pick it up and when she looked up she saw a copy? No someone that resembled Yasha. But he had red stripes and a moon on his forehead….a tattoo? she'd heard about those from adults. But it didn't make him look ugly…hmmm…_

_"__Are you Higurashi, Kagome?" he asked her looking down into her blue eyes. Father had told him Inuyasha had a playmate that went to school with him too. And a female too? _

_"__Hai! And who are you?" Kagome asked happily, blue eyes sparkling-not noticing his icy tone of voice. She had met someone new! A new friend maybe?_

_"__Hnn…Taisho, Sesshomaru." He said. He wasn't sure where to place this girl. All of his half-brother's friends were useless fools who didn't know anything. _

_"__Hnn?" Kagome repeated. "…..Ah I know! Can I call you Maru?!"Kagome asked. _

_"__No. it's Sess-hom-aru." He said slowly in a more gentle voice. He should've been insulted being called by a nickname from someone he didn't know but….._

_"__Okay! Sessha-howah-maruu!" Kagome said happily and skipped away saying something to Inuyasha about winning. _

_'…' _

_Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver hair. That certainly was most interesting. The most interesting person he'd met while he was being 'trained' as heir to the family. He watched her race off towards his brother in her blue and yellow dress-hair in ponytails. _

_Years passed by as everyone grew up so did their feelings towards each other-although not voiced aloud. Sometimes it was denied as a 'oh Sesshomaru and Kagome are just close cause they are family friends'. _

_One day Kagome got the most shocking news of her life and ran towards the mansion in hopes she could catch him. He wouldn't dare! He couldn't have said yes to such a ridiculous proposal. Why would his family do something like this?!_

_Sesshomaru was leaving….he was going far away from home, something about going to another site of the company to learn and that he should be suited to visit all their locations in different countries etc… There was a better University he could attend there as well. _

_Ah there he was! "Sesshomaru Wait…you can't go!" Kagome said in a panicked voice, hanging onto his arm and trying to stop him as she was dragged along with him. "…You have to stay here…..You can't!…Why would you agree….who told you to…." Kagome said angrily and stammering over her words still holding onto him in what she thought was a tight iron grip._

_"__Kagome let him go." Inuyasha said in a gentle brotherly way and pulled on her waist to get her off Sesshomaru. He knew she had a crush of sorts on Sesshomaru but he (Sesshomaru) was oblivious….or was he? She sank to the ground as Sesshomaru got into the car….and didn't look back at her. _

_There was silence for a minute and then the wind picked up. Kagome's black tresses blew in the wind violently and then there was a….. __**"I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**__ Kagome screamed to the world. Tears dropped as she stared at the ground, dejected, pounding her tiny fists in the ground then choked a sob—stilled and fell silent. _

_'__But you can't really hate him can you?' Inuyasha said sighing as he ran a hand through his hair looking down at her form. What a mess. He picked her up off the ground and half-directed her back to the house-she wasn't paying attention to where she was going at the moment or who was taking her._

_Inuyasha gritted his teeth inwardly as he thought about the argument Father and Sesshomaru had yesterday. He'd heard it all. Damn but even Sesshomaru knew that he had to abide and honor their father's wishes no matter how much he hated it. _

_"__I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said staring on ahead trying to ignore and block out her heartbreaking voice. He had heard her….loud and clear. He felt worse than she did. _

**_-End Flashback- _**

**_-A few years later (present day)-_**

As the last bell rang signaling the end of the day Kagome and Sango walked out of their high school and towards Kagome's home. Miroku caught up with them calling 'his beloved' Sango's name. Thank goodness for a weekend! And their new homeroom sensei hadn't assigned them any homework …..the sensei ones girls were swooning over. How agitating. Baka girls were never going to 'get any' so to speak, so it was just a waste of their energy and time. Better off studying for those upcoming finals and use their energy there.

Some had even asked if sensei was single, his number and that they needed 'after-school help' from him. Kagome rolled her eyes. Way too obvious. Were they trying to make him lose his job? Or go to the nearest jail? He wasn't cute or good-looking and since when did girls die over guys with glasses anyway? Made him look intelligent? More sexy? Besides it was against school rules and maybe the law too. She was broken out of her thoughts by Sango.

"I don't understand why Inuyasha suddenly decided to have the party at his mansion? It was going to be at my place this time around." Sango said thinking out loud.

"Hmm….more room for hanky-panky?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrow.

**BONK!**

"Now where was I? Ah yes Kagome did you know Sesshomaru-san is going to be here this weekend as well? I heard it from Ayame-they do live next door from the Taisho's. He's Inuyasha's older half-brother. It must be hard being the heir to the family and all. Pressure and high expectations from the family. " Sango said tapping a finger to her chin.

"That's good I guess." Kagome said not really listening to Sango. Yeah she knew who he was. So what if Sesshomaru came? She rarely saw the Taisho brothers anymore-the older one anyway. He was long gone. She had even stopped visiting their home. It was his baka half-brother Inuyasha she always had to see and confront in school. Chasing after girls and breaking their hearts. He used his money and family name to become popular. Flaunt it was more like it. She wasn't sure what Sesshomaru was like anymore.

"Maybe since it's a lot of people we needed a bigger space? I'm not sure whether Sesshomaru-san is going to be amused though. Even though he's roughly around the same age he's probably more mature and level-headed? Something like that." Sango continued. She gave Kagome a quizzical look. Did she not like Sesshomaru? Even though he wasn't in their school/grade, half the girls were dying over the fact that he was back in town. He was sexy _eye-candy_ as a student named Leiko had put it.

"I vote for the hide and seek game! Or the spin the bottle one! Maybe the 'I spy' too!" Miroku said randomly in an excited voice.

**BONK!**

"Anyway, I'd better call Ayame to see how things are going and if she needs help. She's probably at the mansion already ordering around Inuyasha again and whatnot. Seriously she's like a sister to those two." Sango said shaking her head. Kagome wasn't paying attention and Sango raised an eyebrow. Where was she? She sighed and then decided she'd just continue on when they got to Kagome's house. The million steps up to her place it was…geez. No wonder Kagome was so thin. Huh?

**BONK!**

"Miroku you lech! Keep those hands where I can see them. And don't even think of touching Kagome's ass like that." Sango said in an irritated voice.

"I was just trying to get her attention my dear Sango! Or could it be you are jealous?" Miroku said with a charming grin, wiggled his eyebrows and rubbed his head. She held in a blush. Yup she knew it. She was going to kill that monk one day.

"You know if you want to go into monk-hood and whatnot you can't be like that…touching women and all. You can't even be with one I think." She said.

_"__What in the world are you talking about!?"_ Miroku said almost fainting from shock. He was about to have a panic attack thinking about always sitting in shrines—meditating with a bald head and no women?! Hold the damn phone! This is not what he'd been expecting! Or wanted. AT ALL!

So his family was from a long line of monks? So then how the hell were they carrying along the line? How were they reproducing? Where had he come from? GASP! That meant Sango would never bear him a son?

'….'

'Seriously he should've done his homework.' Sango thought shaking her head as she turned and saw Miroku 'Freeze' into an ice-cube. Grabbing him by the collar she dragged him along with her and the three…well her and Kagome (with a shocked, unmoving Miroku) up the stairs to Kagome's house.

_**-Taisho Mansion- (With Ayame, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)**_

**Crash! **

"Inuyasha be more careful…that stuff isn't cheap you know. And you're not a 90 pound weakling either that you should complain about it being heavy." Ayame said in an irritated voice as she looked down at the living room from the balcony upstairs. Hopeless case. She just needed a little more space in the living room and Inuyasha was making a lot of noise, breaking things and complaining.

"Oi! Wench! This isn't easy to do! Why don't you come down here and move some of this stuff yourself?! Who told you to come over and order me around anyway? **This is my house!** You just self-invited yourself!" Inuyasha said glaring up at her, raising an arm-hand fisted.

Feh! The audacity of **her** to tell **him** what to do-and he had no idea why he didn't have the guts to tell her to go home, mind her own business and order around her boyfriend Kouga instead.

He wasn't scared! No not at all!

**Bonk! **

"Watch your tongue around women little brother. Taisho's do not speak like that. Be more respectful to females." Sesshomaru said sitting on a couch watching the going-on's-not really interested as he skimmed the newspaper he was holding.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and glared at his brother. "Oh fuck off you bastard! Who the hell told you to come home anyway? "_Mr. high and mighty, I'm going to surpass my father someday?_" Jerk. He was one to talk….wait….

He smirked suddenly (knowing that he'd hit a nerve) by saying, "….Keh. Respect women? Really you ass?! You're one to talk! Kagome despises the ground you walk on. You weren't dating but you practically dumped her in Japan and ran off remember? She doesn't even care to see your face now! She even shed some tears for you! And you're telling **_me _**to respect women? At least I **HAVE** a woman! Kikyo's out of town though."

"Kagome probably forgot all about you over the years and now is dating Hojo….your **RIVAL**. She's very happy. If I didn't know any better they'll get married after high school and expect their first child within the year." Inuyasha said lying to piss him off even further. Bastard deserved it. The both glared at each other and dared the other to say anything first (so then I can attack you without getting into trouble). Nope. Both were still glaring….

"Knock it off both of you!" Ayame said. Her cell phone rang and she gave the both a look which meant 'behave it or else.' Both froze as she moved away as picked up the phone. It was Sango. Thank god! A normal person to talk to. Those brothers were so childish sometimes. Picking on each other.

Although Sesshomaru did it in a more 'refined' sort of way…Whatever that meant.

_-Phone conversation- _

_"__Ayame? Hi! Are you at Inuyasha's?" Sango asked while walking up the stairs to Kagome's….still pulling along a shocked Miroku. Yeeesh…but he was heavy. _

_"__Hi Sango! Yes. Taking care of both the pups here while I organize things." Ayame said while looking down from the balcony. _

**(Inuyasha-from down below and glaring up at her)** "Oi! Wench who you calling a pup huh?! Wait till I get a hold of you! I'm gonna…."

**Bonk! **

"You're 'gonna' do nothing little brother. Don't yell at Ayame again. She's probably upset now." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and stretched. Should he change? He just got back from the company. All of the associates father hired….more than half should've already been fired. No one knew what they were doing or maybe they weren't up to Sesshomaru's standards.

_"__What was that noise?" Sango asked curiously over the phone. _

_"__Nothing. Just the guys again." Ayame said sighing. Shame that their mother (Inuyasha's mom) was out of the country with Taisho-sama. _

_"__You need any help? Or should we bring something with us?" Sango asked. _

**(Downstairs) **

**Boom! Crash!**

"Oi! Bastard! I didn't do anything to you! Put that away! Do you even have a license to carry that thing?! It looks extra sharpened." Inuyasha said jumping away in a panic. What'd he say that aggravated Sesshomaru? He was really angry! No… Furious was more like it. Eyes tainted a bit reddish?

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said. He wasn't amused about the information he'd gotten. So this is what was going on while he was away? Wasn't his imbecile of a brother supposed to protect her? Her married? Expecting a child? From his rival? He wouldn't have it…..

"You're breaking the house! Mom's not gonna be happy!" Inuyasha said ducking as a piece of his lovely silver hair tore off and flew away.

**"****GAHHH! You're an evil being from the netherworld!" **Inuyasha yelled and dodged another hit as Sesshomaru tried to 'slice' at him again.

_"__What? No. I don't need any help Sango. Everything's almost done. Just moving things around and trying to discipline puppies to behave. Anyway, Shippo texted me earlier saying he's on his way with Rin. You guys should come as soon as you can." Ayame said. _

**(Downstairs again)** "Oi! I heard that Ayame-chan!" Inuyasha said while dodging from Sesshomaru again, breaking a lamp (which looked really old and expensive) in the process.

_"__Okay. I guess I'll see you later." Sango said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were probably giving her a hard time. When those two got together things usually got destroyed…_

_How right she'd be…_

_-End Phone conversation- _

She sighed as she looked at her closed phone. Yes she did need help. A peace of mind from these two. They were just playing around like brothers. She was sure they wouldn't kill each other…..

"Who's the baka?!" Inuyasha said rudely to Sesshomaru as Ayame looked down at the two. Time to break it up. Too bad they didn't have dungeons in this mansion.

"You both are so loud! Bickering like children. I was trying to talk to Sango! And Sesshomaru put that sword away. No weapons. Inuyasha move the sofa to put the karaoke machine there." Ayame said irritated.

"Hnn…This Sesshomaru does not sing. As for human songs? Ridiculous." He said.

"Feh! Mom's in Spain with Father!" Inuyasha said. Who was she to tell him what to do? Ayame had this glint in her eye as she walked down the stairs and Inuyasha's hair stood on end. She looked angry. Really angry.

"This is all his fault." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said together and then glared at each other. Ayame chuckled inwardly. They were brothers after all.

_**-Kagome's House- **_

"Hmm there was a lot of noise in the background. But then again, Inuyasha does get over-excited? Is that the right word? and tried to pick fights whenever Sesshomaru comes to visit. Maybe he misses him?" Sango said thinking out loud as they made their way inside Kagome's house. "…..Miroku wake up! You're not in 'monk world' yet!" she said shaking him a little.

He blinked suddenly and grinned at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Damn him. She sighed and thought _'If only he wasn't such a pervert' _She sighed and said she'd pour him something to drink while he waited for them to change and be down.

(Upstairs)

"Do you know? Did Inuyasha invite Hojo by any chance?" Kagome asked putting her bag away and walked upstairs to change.

"No. You know he wouldn't even if they are 'okay' with each other." Sango said with a soft smile. It'd be fine. The Taisho Corporation and Hojo's company were both rivals. They weren't friends-and or rather but- had to be civil and 'keep face' in front of society to show they didn't hate each other either. It was annoying really.

Hojo had a crush on Kagome and Inuyasha _wouldn't have it_because they (Kagome and Inuyasha) were childhood friends and Hojo just 'wasn't good enough' for her not to mention the enemy! Kagome would not date his enemy! He'd kill that bastard first then carry-even drag Kagome home over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, so to speak, if he had to!

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked while deciding upon wearing a skirt or a pair of jeans.

"No. She's still out of town. Inuyasha's moping-although he's not showing it. He think he's found 'the one' it's kind of cute." Sango said while sitting on Kagome's bed observing the dress Kagome lent for her to wear. It wouldn't do to wear the school uniform to the Taisho's. Kagome's door was locked and Miroku was sitting at the breakfast table drinking a glass of orange juice. No 'peeping Toms' anywhere….so all was well.

Sango walked out of the bathroom, having changed into the dress and said, "I like the skirt Kagome-chan." watching Kagome give it a thoughtful look for a second. Kagome was spacing out again. Why though? Usually it wasn't hard for her to pick out something, dress and be on her way. It was like she was going on her first date about to meet a guy she really liked and had to look presentable. Sango blinked suddenly and gasped. Could it be….could it really be? No maybe she was jumping to false conclusions but….

**_Was she nervous to see Sesshomaru? After so long? _**

She was told that they knew each other for years though but due to some unexplainable event Kagome declared war whenever she saw someone with the name of 'Taisho'. Sesshomaru did come home to visit sometimes but Kagome always had some sort of excuse and never visited them. He liked her she was sure of that but then why had he left? He could've always rejected Taisho-sama. Right?

Hmm…Decisions. Well good thing Kagome was coming over today (rather Sango had threatened that she and Inuyasha would drag her to the Taisho mansion kicking and screaming, throw her over like a sack of potatoes or knock her out, whichever thought came first.) It was about time the two saw each other and resolved things. They were wasting time! Precious time moping over nothing!

"Ahh I'm going to make a phone call Kagome. Uhmm just change and come down. I have to go check on the hentai downstairs too. Hopefully he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble." Sango said merrily and without an answer left Kagome's room who was looking at the pair of jeans now, critically. Sango held in a laugh that was dying to come out. Well no matter what Kagome said on the surface….she still liked Sesshomaru.

She dialed Shippo's number mumbling something incoherent as she walked downstairs and stopped before she got to the kitchen. "Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Hey Sango! Where are you? I'm on my way to the Taisho's with Rin-chan." Shippo said. Rin said something in the background but Sango didn't catch what she said and then a smack! sound.

'….'

"Okay…anyway, Shippo I have a great plan and you're the best one to arrange it for me since no one would second-guess you." Sango said. It would be kind of cruel of her to ask him something like this but hopefully this would put the two back together! But it was up to him to agree with her and this 'idea' was all Sango's crazy imagination…..

She saw Miroku sitting in a chair with a cheesy, smiley grin on his face-no worries in the world. Good Grief. And she shook her head. "We'll be there Asap Shippo. Just keep what I said in mind." She said glad that he had agreed and only to help the pair. Both of them were equally stubborn.

_**-Shippo and Rin- (on their way to the mansion) **_

"Yeah but…" Shippo started but Sango had already hung up. He looked at his cell then at Rin. This could get seriously dangerous. He never did like this…..this game. Especially, for instance, if you were dating and some girl/guy paired you with someone that you shouldn't be with-sometimes if the person just did it to get _even _with you. Well at least no one was mated. Things could get bloody-and everyone wasn't exactly human.

Shippo just hoped that the instigator (leader, mastermind) of the game would be kind enough to not cause any unnecessary drama. Well at least he was hoping. Even spin the bottle was better than this. Even truth or dare!

"What'd she say?" Rin asked turning to look at him-his expression a bit troubled?

_"__Charades."_ Was the only word Shippo said as he kept walking, hands in his pockets. The way Sango spoke it seemed as though she wanted him as the leader of the game. But what she had said before….what was he going to do? Maybe someone would kill him instead. Shippo sighed as the mansion came into view. Maybe he'd leave the party early-something about an upset stomach, forgetting the laundry? or maybe needing to get home before dark because he lived in a bad neighborhood. Yeah that sounded good.

**-Taisho mansion- (Front Door) **

Ayame was just about to say something to both brothers but there was a "Ding! Dong!" and she turned around. "Someone's here." She said happily. She went off to open the front door and Sesshomaru walked off, something about changing his clothes.

"Keh! Kagome's not going to be impressed no matter what you wear jerk! You should be glad if she even shows her face here! You don't deserve her presence. Hopefully she walks in and walks right out when she sees you! leaving and all! Like you did to her!" Inuyasha said raising a fist. Sesshomaru stopped and suddenly had an urge to wrap his hand around his brother's throat and throw him against the wall. But sadly he walked off. So very sad…

Inuyasha's eye twitched in aggravation, arms crossed. Again? Seriously? "This IS my house Ayame." Inuyasha mumbled. Shouldn't the person who owns the house open their **_own_** door? Rin and Shippo walked in as he heard Ayame greet them. They asked about Kouga and she said he was out of town like Kikyo.

"Did you talk to Sango?" Ayame asked. Shippo nodded and Ayame looked at his expression curiously. Something was up. "Are they okay?" Rin asked as Inuyasha came into view.

"Well…. 'as okay' as they could be." Ayame said sighing looking back at Inuyasha and his fuming face, watching Sesshomaru's retreating back. Shippo said Sango and Kagome were on their way here as well. Ayame bit her lip and wondered what Kagome and Sesshomaru would be like seeing each other after so many years. Would sparks fly? Would they glare and start yelling at each other? Would they hug and kiss saying they missed each other?

Ding! Dong!

"Ah that would be them!" Ayame said happily and ran towards the front door….again. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. Sesshomaru came down the stairs at that moment (ignoring Inuyasha's sarcastic comment about him changing fast just so he could see Kagome sooner) and heard Kagome greet Ayame. Inuyasha smirked at him wondering if Sesshomaru believed the whole 'Hojo' thing he told him. Sesshomaru despised that company-and Hojo even more.

"Ayame-chan! How wonderful to see you." Miroku said holding her hand in a loving way. Kagome sighed when Sango smacked him saying she was a 'taken' woman and Kouga will tear you into pieces if he hears about this. Kagome walked on ahead mumbling something about not wanting to be here and came face to face with none other than Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." Was the only thing that came out of Kagome's mouth. Great. Way to be verbal to the guy you liked and hadn't seen for years….

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said nodding. Never mind. He was on the same track it seemed.

Everyone else just watched this interplay (interaction) between the two wondering who'd do what next. Would Kagome start screaming about the injustice of being left behind? Would Sesshomaru say he was sorry about leaving her? And he only did it because he didn't have a choice? Sango shook her head with a 'that's all?' look. Inuyasha looked annoyed with a, 'I really don't want to be here' expression. Those two were being as slow as snails, so to speak.

Everyone was standing awkwardly in the foyer when Rin decided to break it up saying that they should go sit somewhere. Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed to be having a stare-down of sorts, faces expressionless. Sango was wrong it seemed. They weren't yelling, they didn't hug or kiss, or even apologize. Shippo coughed loudly saying something about playing a game.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru with a smiley happy grin, stepped (rather stomped) on his foot using all of her weight and walked off casually asking about the Karaoke Machine.

'…..'

"He deserved that. I would've kicked him 'where it hurts' though…oh well." Inuyasha muttered, arms crossed. Thankfully Sesshomaru hadn't heard that one. Kagome was a dear friend of his even though she avoided him these days too. Sesshomaru came to visit once in a while but Kagome never came to see him. What? Was she supposed to run into his arms? Saying she missed him and was happy to see him come home? Only to have him leave her again?

Sesshomaru didn't do a damn thing about it either! Like he didn't care about her! The bastard should've sought (went) after her demanding why she was avoiding him especially when he was here visiting. Damn him. Wait…had he already found a wench to whatever country he ran off to?! So Kagome would end up marrying Hojo after all?! But he had lied about that! He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. What to do. What to….huh?

**BONK!**

"Hentai! Don't touch me! How dare you suggest that?! And to me?" Sango said with a huge blush on her face. Everyone laughed and that broke up the tense atmosphere….all thanks to the lovable yet lecherous hentai monk yet again.

Kagome chose this moment to walk into the room seeing Miroku with a red handprint and didn't even say anything. The usual it seemed. She sat on the couch next to Ayame and Sesshomaru walked looking unruffled (at ease, relaxed) and walking normally. Shame. Looked like Kagome hadn't applied too much _pressure on him_….

(cough) (cough) "Okay forget the Karaoke. I know no one wants to sing. I suggest the Charades game." Shippo said cutting right down to the chase. Was this a friend gathering or what? Everyone seemed tense and looking uncomfortable. Time to have fun!

"What? you little…." Inuyasha said looking at him suspiciously. What did that fox have up his sleeve? Something was fishy about this.

**(INSERT SAD MUSIC)** "Anyway, what I was saying is before I was rudely cut off is that we play Charades**. ** It will be fun for someone like me who doesn't really have a blood family. Orphaned at such an early age and have to fend for myself...although I have friends to support me along the way what is life without a mother's love? Or a father to look up to? As I get older? (Laying it on thick to make everyone feel bad). "…I suppose I should be the mastermind since this is me who instigated the game." Shippo ended. Everyone looked at him with a nod and Sango grinned inwardly. Perfect. Of course no one caught this.

"Uhmm wait a second." Kagome said looking uncertain all of sudden. This had to be some sneaky plan of Shippo's! Was everyone in on this?! To trap her and Sesshomaru? Sango and Inuyasha had never been so persistent on her ever coming here before...

Shippo ignored her and started pointing out the 'roles' everyone would be playing. Kagome looked at Sango and glared at her. This had 'Sango' written all over it. Sango gave her an innocent smile and Kagome huffed looking for the nearest exit.

This game was dangerous if you were paired someone you didn't want to be with. Why? Because some people went to the **extremes of the game**….in other words carried out the role thoroughly. She did not want to play the wife! Of whoever was playing the 'husband'. And if she didn't know any better Shippo would…..he would…..

"This is going to be fun. Now here is what I picked out." Shippo said and started. Actually he made this up while walking this way with Rin. Hey it wasn't as though he had time to actually think it through! But what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them….

Kagome panicked and backed away a little. 'Exit….exit…where is it?' and she looked around.

**Inuyasha: brother**

**Rin: Sister**

**(Shippo) Me: brother **

**Miroku: Man who has the affair with the wife…. **(this was followed with a round of WHHAATT?)

**Sesshomaru: Husband **(Kagome muttered a CRAP! SHIT! Then silently started to rise seeing the front door cracked open)

**Sango: Wife **'…..'(everyone fell silent and looked at Miroku-oh is that why Sango was the wife in the game?)

**And Lastly Kagome: **the cute **PET**of the family.A cute little doggy!

'….'

Dead silence…..

Tick….

Tock….

(cue the crickets)

**"****WHAAAT?" **everyone said at the same time.

Shippo ignored this and ended with saying Ayame didn't want to play and he had enough family. Sango gave him an eyebrow raise but chose not to say anything. Why had Shippo? Why wasn't Kagome the wife? She'd be _damned_ if Sesshomaru touched her (Sango) and she glared at Sesshomaru-a glare that could burn him into the ground like ashes. 'The hell I'll let you touch _any_ part of me asshole.' Was written on all over her face.

Sesshomaru gave her an icy cold look one that could freeze all of Japan. Seemed like the feeling was mutual….

"May I have the honor of having an affair with you my lady?" Miroku said holding Sango's hand, bowed slightly and lovingly gave it a kiss.

'…..'

**BONK!**

**GAHH! **What the hell was happening here?! Sango was ready to pull her hair out. Miroku looked too happy. It was creepy. Gave her goosebumps. This was only a game! A game god-dammit!

**_-With Kagome-_**

Kagome sighed with relief and sat back down on the couch. Okay. So she was just the pet. Everything would be fine. All she had to do was 'bark!' right? Although….how awkward it sounded and she shook her head. Nothing dangerous like be the wife to Sesshomaru and play the part. Hmm…although the way Sango was glaring 'very sharp daggers' at Sesshomaru she was sure nothing was going to happen there either. What a way to start a relationship though lol….Sango and Sesshomaru? Were they going to see love there? Not even. Maybe a separation or even a Divorce on the first day. Good thing they wouldn't be fighting for Child custody….err….wait that sounded weird.

Although she was startled that Shippo made her the 'pet' she wasn't about to correct him even if it was a mistake. Anyway, it seemed like everyone was ready to start.

Ehhh? Sesshomaru was walking up to her and said the darn-dest thing. "If it isn't my little puppy. You look like you could use some fresh air. Should your owner or 'daddy' take you outside to play? Or maybe you'd like to go for a walk? Shall I put you on a leash then? You don't look like you need a spanking…. you do look tamed enough. It wouldn't hurt to check again though Hmm?" He said, picking her up in his arms and gave her a 'Sesshomaru icy smile' into her eyes.

'…'

And his eyes were sparkling too…..

"Or perhaps you'd like to eat?" he hugged her to his chest lovingly and raised her in the air and down again (like someone would do a baby) kissed her cheek as Kagome's face turned an interesting shade of red. What? Was he? This was so creepy. He sounded like a dirty old man! She tried pushing away from him but his grip was too strong.

"Hey just where do you think you are touching? Eeep!" Kagome said trying to bat his hands away.

Miroku watched this with interest and 'popped' up right next to Sango who practically jumped away, startled by his sudden presence. "Hmm…interesting that your husband gives the puppy more attention than his own lovely wife. Look there. He's even stroking her there in public." Miroku said. Sango blushed and looked away seeing the 'siblings' having a 'sibling-fight' over something. This was turning out to be quite chaotic-almost seemed real. Shippo seemed to be having a good time. That was good.

Well the way Kagome and Sesshomaru were right now maybe her being a_ puppy_ would be okay. She saw Kagome glare at Sesshomaru saying about 'indecency' of what he was doing and she (Sango) held in an inward chuckle.

"So since your husband is cheating behind your back….how about we have that affair I was eagerly awaiting?" Miroku said and rubbed her bottom lovingly. Sigh….how he loved it. So squishy and soft.

Cheating with a dog? Huh? Wait…

**SLAP!**

"You hentai!" Sango hissed as he fell to the ground with a charming innocent grin and without warning pulled her along down with him.

**FUMP! **And Sango landed herself right on top of him. She didn't have any energy to move, yell or even slap him. His eyes were quite hypnotizing.

"Hmm good thing we are behind the sofa. Your very rich husband can't see us. How about we find a dark room in this lovely mansion and go 'at it' like rabbits? Cheating never felt so good." He said giddily.

"_Who's cheating_?! Jerk!" Sango hissed trying to punch him (waking up from her daze suddenly)

Miroku ignored this and watched Inuyasha busy with his 'siblings', Kagome still in Sesshomaru's arms…hmm? Oh? Where was Sesshomaru carrying her off to? and his hentai radar went on. Hmm it seemed like Sesshomaru was going for a walk with Kagome-chan. In a dark room perhaps? And he grinned. "Just carrying out my role as the one who has an affair with you my lovely Sango-sama." He said rubbing her upper thigh now.

"Houshi…I'm going to…." Sango said sighing. She could not kill the damn guy. He was just too charming. No matter how perverted. Not that she was going to tell him that…..

_**-With Sesshomaru and Kagome- (Going upstairs)**_

"Hey! Hey Sesshomaru! Where are we going? The game is here in this room! Everyone is here." Kagome said trying to argue with him, a kick followed. Failing.

"Seems as though the bad puppy does need some discipline after all. You need better training." Sesshomaru said walking up a flight of stairs, Kagome in his arms. Of course no one noticed this.

"I beg your pardon? So you don't care about your cheating wife? Whose probably 'at it' with Miroku right now?" Kagome said glaring at him, arms crossed.

"Not really." Sesshomaru said shrugging as he walked into a room and shut the doors behind him.

"Hey put me down!" Kagome said. She had a plan! It was to run away very fast when he put her on the ground. Although she wasn't sure how far she was going to get, eying the door with a hopeful expression.

**FUMP! **And she landed on a bed. A bed?! Whose bed was this exactly? She looked around to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with an eyebrow raise. What? She got up and was about to jump off the bed when Sesshomaru caught her, pulling her alongside him. She stilled. Great. Time for plan B.

"And just where do you think you are going? Did this Sesshomaru not specify that you needed proper training and maybe be tamed? Since you are always so misbehaved?" he said as she fell back onto the bed and he looked down into her blue eyes, prowling onto her like a dangerous animal wanting to take a bite.

His weight pressed her down right into the bed as his hand was between her breasts. "Hnn..and to think you thought you could run away from me." He said, looking thoughtful and tugged onto the hem of her skirt and lifted it.

Kagome could not even make a sound. Eh-heh….looked like he missed her too? She squirmed as she made another try to run for it. Why had no one called her name from downstairs yet? They hadn't missed her? She was sure Miroku caught them….oh….wait…shit (really) he'd **NEVER **stop them from wanting to change the location and disappear…he'd encourage it wholeheartedly-the pervert. Damn him.

"Err…I'm a puppy remember!? You can't ahh…whatever you're going to do with me….who is a puppy remember?!" Kagome said trying to land a kick on him while he tugged on her skirt. That was her best argument? For a guy who hadn't seen you in ages-whom you like-he was probably sexually frustrated. She disagreed though. He probably had his share of women who probably threw themselves at him every day while he was away. How depressing.

"Good thing this Sesshomaru is of the same breed…or rather type of creature?" he said.

"Whatcha talking about?" Kagome asked, confused and scratching her head.

"Hn…did you miss this Sesshomaru?" he asked her. His tone seemed teasing.

"**HUMPH! **I didn't think about you at all!" Kagome said adamantly (with determination) and crossed her arms looking elsewhere.

"Is that so? Do you want to know how much this Sesshomaru has missed your presence?" he asked her while busy trying to un-zip that skirt she was wearing. He'd shred her panties-instead of waiting for her to take them off.

"Yeah right. You never came to look for me. Like I didn't exist! Why did you suddenly decide to show up now?" Kagome said deep in thought forgetting that she was being undressed.

"I will explain it after this." Sesshomaru said looking down at her, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Huh? Whadja mean by that?" Kagome asked confused again. Little did she realize that there was a hunk with sharp fangs on top of her-and his thoughts were elsewhere at the moment.

"What do you….get off! Is this how you attract all the girls back in whichever country you ran off to?" Kagome asked. What compelled him to….what…She had to kick him off. She was mad at him! She was furious with him! Yes! She wasn't about to scream in ecstasy instead and forget that he left her! She thought she was hated. She wanted to cry!

"And you're not seeing anyone? Like Hojo?" he asked. Kagome blinked. Why would Sesshomaru ask something like that? Why would she see Hojo? She always told him she was ill with something….too keep him away. Last time she was contagious (so don't touch me) with something rare, almost deadly.

"No I'm having an affair with Sensei from school. He's better eye-candy than you anyway." Kagome said sarcastically-rolling her eyes. Geez. He should know that she also didn't think much about Hojo-who did have a crush on her. Inuyasha _wouldn't have it _ and Sesshomaru? He'd would rather kill him.

"And you aren't pregnant?" he asked ignoring that rude remark. Hnn…an affair with the sensei? All the girls in school must be throwing themselves at him then. It was annoying and it put the teacher in a bad position-especially if rumors started and he was questioned in Administration. It could land him in Jail and the poor fool would never get a teacher's job ever again. Shamed, Slighted and Shunned.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Kagome asked blinking. Pregnant? Seriously? Was Sesshomaru joking? No…he really didn't seem the type to joke around.

"I'm going to crush that fool into mince-meat after this." Sesshomaru said cracking his knuckles. How **_dare_** Inuyasha lie about something like that? He knew Hojo was a thorn and Sesshomaru disliked him-and it wasn't just because of the companies.

Well Inuyasha had better run…..very fast then.

"After this what?" Kagome asked. He wasn't making any sense but now probably wasn't a good time to be confused…when your half-naked that is..…

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he tore at her panties.

"What do you…" Kagome squeaked trying to swat his hands away. She would not fall for this! She was furious with him! Yes! "…Don't touch me jerk! I am not one that will screw around with just any guy! Who I have no relation to either!" Kagome said really mad now.

"That's good-a relief to know then Kagome." Sesshomaru said as this didn't faze him (hey he wasn't just any guy) after all.

"This Sesshomaru will explain why he had to leave-after I mate you of course." He said calmly.

"What the? Hey! No sex before marriage! Huh? Hey Oi! Are you listening to me?" Kagome said. She gasped and shut her mouth when she felt something enter her. Good it was just his finger…..it was warm….it was NO! very bad! His finger moved and she refused to moan. She had to stop…..she had to…He covered her mouth with his when she let out a moan. He had this devilish smirk on his face.

She gazed up at him as he pulled away saying how insulted he was that she would actually think that he would be with other women while he was away from her. He said his father had told him to go away-for his own good-to clear his mind and learn at a different University, the company away from his usual life, away from the usual drama, away from politics and Hojo. Sesshomaru always said he'd skin him if he came near Kagome-and Inuyasha was a bad protector. Sesshomaru even had to ask (worriedly) if Kagome was indeed seeing Hojo—and pregnant by that bastard.

"Now can we continue?" Sesshomaru asked looking hopeful.

"Not before I'm married! I know you have your own 'code' and rules as a demon but I have my own values as a human!" Kagome said. Yeah well she knew he wouldn't just go and leave her if they mated right now but still…..

"Fine. Then you'll marry me." Sesshomaru said. He didn't phrase it as a question.

"Eh?" Kagome said. Yup it was the best thing she came up with.

"But until then…." Sesshomaru started with a devious smirk on his face. Kagome gulped. She was scared. What'd he mean by that? He grinned, grabbed her by the hips and parted them. Holding her down his tongue went into her vagina and he started to bite and suck, moving it around as Kagome started feeling wet.

**"****KIIEEEH-HAAAA!"** Kagome said screaming to the whole mansion.

_**-Downstairs-(With Sango and Miroku behind the couch)**_

"Houshi get the hell away from me!" Sango said pushing at him. She wasn't amused that he had changed the 'direction' of their positions and she was underneath him. Miroku shrugged saying that her jealous husband just ran off with Kagome (the puppy) and was getting busy….

'…..'

"This isn't about Sesshomaru! And whatever the hell he's up to." she said in an exasperated voice. She froze when she heard Inuyasha. Damn it would be bad if he caught them like this! She glared a death glare at Miroku-hopefully to scare him off-but his expression and actions said he thought otherwise.

_'__This guy…is never going to feel threatened from me is he? He thinks all I do is out of love for him…perhaps even if I say I'm going to do treason against you… so watch out?.'_ Sango sighed as she looked at him. Maybe he did have a few loose screws somewhere-but it was kind of cute she had to admit…huh?

**SLAP!**

"You?! Did you just…." Sango hissed very loudly. (Cough) He found his way into/underneath her dress. (cough) and into her (ahem) panties (cough).

He looked unruffled and said (with a puppy-dog face) "I did say I wanted to find a dark room and make love! Yes! Till the break of dawn! Yet I have to do this instead of finding a room." he said happily. He looked so hopeful and was about to pick her up to take her away to some room when…..

'…'

**CRASH!**

Huh? Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha who had fallen back against the table and it fell (along with Inuyasha) with a loud crash sound.

"**GAHH!** I've been scarred for life! What the **HELL** are you guys doing over there? You've contaminated the carpet! It's imported from Italy! Very expensive! What the….what am I going to tell mother?! Sango you….don't you dare make a mess." Inuyasha screamed looking elsewhere. He told his 'siblings' (who heard the noise) to stay away while he was taking care of this…this issue. Yeah he didn't need Rin or Shippo seeing this.

"Inuyasha I'm going to hurt you once I get away from this hentai." Sango said calmly like she was discussing the pleasant weather it would be all week. He was insinuating this was all her fault? "….and Houshi I'm going to hurt you so bad you can't use 'it' once I get up from underneath you." She said merrily.

"Then shall we stay in this position until you agree to make love? Then you may go wherever you please." he asked stroking her bottom.

"You both….both of you are terrible! Why am I friends with the both of you?!" Inuyasha said and stormed away-something about needing a drink and went towards the kitchen.

Kagome and Sesshomaru chose this time to come downstairs-Kagome had a red blush on her face and looked towards the kitchen as if it was the most interesting thing and hurriedly said she was thirsty. Miroku raised an eyebrow and Sesshomaru shrugged. He heard a commotion in the Kitchen and walked towards it. Inuyasha was there as well. He could smell him. He frowned.

_**-Taisho Kitchen- **_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at her walking in. Then suddenly…. "…..Why…Kagome….why do you kinda smell like him?!" Inuyasha asked sniffing her. She slapped him backing away into Sesshomaru's arms (who had walked in hearing the commotion) "….you guys. You didn't **_do it_** did you?!" he said looking shocked. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha who didn't catch his 'death gaze'.

"Inuyasha! What do you take me for?" Kagome asked trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp. She wanted to hit him until he was black and blue. How rude. "….Let go! Let me go Sesshomaru!" she said struggling.

"I thought since you dumped Kagome and ran off to like to 'Timmbuuktoo' or wherever Kagome was free." Inuyasha argued. It was fair right? Sesshomaru could find whoever else.

"You have Kikyo." Sesshomaru said. His half-brother was always so clueless.

"She's not here right now." Inuyasha said, still not understanding. He was sure Sesshomaru wasn't interested in Kagome anymore! Or even was to begin with.

"It's 'Timbuktu' ignorant fool and this Sesshomaru did not go there little brother. Kagome agreed to marry me so stay away from her. honor our family and our reputation." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha frowned. How could he go against the Alpha and heir of the family. It would be like a betrayal and a shame to the clan if he snatched Kagome now.

"I know that but still…." Inuyasha started scratching his head, unhappy-then a glint in his eyes. "I will still have your head! You arrogant, self-absorbed, selfish, bossy, mindless, ruthless, cold-hearted bastard!" Inuyasha said jumping and pounced at Sesshomaru, claws flexed and all-intent to shed blood.

Sesshomaru sighed and pushed Kagome behind him. Shame that he'd have to kill his little brother. Looked like the family would be out of a 'spare'.

Sango panicked (she had found a way out of Miroku's arms) there was supposed to be no violence in this game- and picked up the nearest weapon she found which was a pan…..yes it was a black frying pan and hit Inuyasha across the head with it.

**DONG!** …..and poor Inuyasha saw stars-birds chirping as he fell on the ground, head spinning out of control.

Yup it seemed everyone needed a frying pan these days. Best weapon. Quite effective too…..

Sesshomaru sighed looking annoyed. Kagome peeked from behind him and held in a giggle (it was mean) but Inuyasha with swirly eyes and head spinning was funny.

"Gasp! You think he's okay?" Rin asked looking worriedly down at him. He wasn't responding.

"Who cares?" Sango said irritated, dropped the frying pan and walked off….seemed more like storming off. Something about brainless Taisho's who thought with only their…..anyway,

'….'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Seems like Inuyasha __**really**__ wants to get killed by Sesshomaru lol…Please read and review! The next 'Sticky Situation' should be in the canon universe. Thanks. _


End file.
